No Comment - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine deal with an invasion of privacy.


_Our thoughts and prayers are with the victims and their loved ones in Dallas._

 _Additional AN at the end_

* * *

 **No Comment**

While the women involved in the human trafficking case were getting evaluated medically, Catherine took the opportunity to catch up at HQ. Steve was at the doorway of her office when her cell rang. She flashed him a smile as he indicated he could wait; she should take the call.

"Lieutenant Rollins," she answered, seeing the unknown number on caller ID. After a few seconds she shook her head. "Oh, no, we're not interested."

Her next words had Steve tilting his chin with a silent 'who is it?'

"I've told your colleague no twice, Mr. Sommers, and no comment to the inquiries. Please don't have anyone else call." Her brow furrowed as she mouthed ' _Oahu Today'_ to Steve before saying, "His answer will be the same and - well, we certainly can't stop you if that's your approach." Her nose wrinkled in distaste and she ended the call, adding, "jackass" to the disconnected line.

Steve strode further into her office. "What the hell was that?"

"A reporter, Gavin Sommers. They've called a couple of times."

"Why are they calling your cell? If they want a statement or interview they know to go through the governor's PR secretary."

She shook her head. "They want to buy our wedding pictures."

"What?" His eyebrows rose. "No way."

"They're apparently doing another, more in depth piece on us getting married."

"Because there's no other news on the island?" Steve huffed.

She smiled, "Because they said we're a public interest story. He was gonna call you and ask."

He ran a hand behind his neck. "That's ridiculous. They gotta know there's no way in hell I'd say yes, especially if you just said no. Who is this guy?"

She shrugged. "The other two who called struck out so he must be their last resort. Once I refused, he said he's gonna find pictures anyway and base his article on what he can dig up on us, so don't I want to be interviewed to make sure he's got the facts correct." She shook her head. "I'd have loved to tell him if he wants to dig up facts, I'd be happy to dig up a few on him," she grinned, "but I don't want to be quoted as using state funds to look into a pissy reporter."

Catherine's cell dinged a text just as Danny stuck his head in the door. "Hey, Rachel just called me. Some reporter named Gavin Sommers left a message with the nanny. He wanted her permission to interview Grace about your wedding. Guess he figured I'd shut him down in two seconds. Of course she had her assistant call and tell him no."

Catherine held up her phone. "He's persistent. Carrie just told him where to get off. He left a message at the base for her offering to buy photos."

"That's it," Steve growled. "Gimme his work address. He bothers Gracie I'll …"

Danny nodded at his partner. "While I appreciate the thought, babe, let's not go blow anything up." He patted his shoulder as he teased, but Catherine could see his gratitude at Steve's immediate concern for Grace.

"I'm not gonna blow anything up." Steve rested a hand on his badge. "I'm gonna go explain, _in person,_ how he'd better not harass our families or he …" The ringtone of his cell cut him off. "McGarrett." He looked at Danny and Catherine while speaking, and Danny turned toward his own office. They knew his next words before he said them from his expression alone. "C'mon, Danny, we caught a case."

* * *

The case kept Steve out until nearly midnight and after running Cammie the next morning, he crawled back in beside Catherine for another few minutes. More to watch her wake up than get any more sleep, but his phone buzzed a text not five minutes later and he lifted it to his eyes and read, _did you see the paper's website?_

Catherine rolled towards him and smiled. She'd been on the trafficking case until nearly eleven. "G'morning. Who's that?"

Pushing himself up against the headboard, he hit speed dial for his partner instead of texting back. "Danny ..."

" _There's an article on you and Catherine. Wedding pictures included. Looks like mostly crap, I don't think anyone actually talked to a reporter, but there're two photos you definitely didn't release."_

Catherine heard Danny's portion of the conversation and was already sitting up, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Grabbing her tablet from the dresser, she booted to the _Oahu Today_ page. There it was.

 _ **LOVE WITH A BULLET**_

 _ **Exclusive In-depth Coverage!**_

 _ **Task Force Commander Steve McGarrett Weds**_

 _ **Team Member Catherine Rollins in Lavish Ceremony**_

"Thanks, Danny, we've got it," she said as Steve added, "I'm going to see this guy."

" _I'm coming. I'll meet you there."_

The article included a photo of Catherine and Steve right after the ceremony, smiling happily at each other, and another of them dancing to their wedding song, completely lost in each other. Catherine was already searching, fingers flying.

"Those are from Kathy Stagler's Facebook and Mary's Instagram pages. Somebody had to have hacked their accounts to get them. Kathy posts a lot of pictures of Connor and Mary posts Joan. They don't allow public access."

"Oh, that's it." Steve's voice was low and hard. He added, "I'll text you an address," to Danny before ending the call.

"They promise more photos in tomorrow's online edition." Catherine moved the tablet to show him.

"Like hell."

"It says, _Exclusive! See the entire wedding party including their dog, who took part in the ceremony._ Those group shots show all the kids. No way we're letting them post that." She frowned. "I'll put a block on the whole page if I have to."

"Let's go pay Mr. Sommers a visit." Steve was up and getting dressed as Catherine placed a call to Carrie.

"Carrie, it's me. Listen, that Sommers guy wrote a bunch of stuff about our wedding and there's a link to the paper's website."

" _What?"_

"Yeah, he grabbed a few photos and they look like they're from your mom's and Mary's social media accounts. Can you call her when it's not the middle of the night their time and just have her change her password? I'll call to apologize later, I know she's got a million pictures of the baby up and a stranger seeing them is invasive."

Carrie's voice was tight. _"Creeper! He's exploiting your wedding. And don't worry about Mom, it's not your fault the guy's a dick."_ Her tone softened a bit when Catherine chuckled at her choice of words. _"Do I need to come smack him for you, bestie, or did Steve lob a grenade at his computer already?"_

"We're on the way there now." Catherine grinned at her friend's immediate and unequivocal support. "And thanks, love you."

" _Love ya back. Go. Want me to call Mary?"_

"Thanks, no. I'm gonna call her while we drive over."

* * *

 **Gavin Sommers' Office**

Steve strode into the bullpen and asked the first person he saw, "Where's Gavin Sommers?"

Before the woman could respond, a sixtyish, balding man in a flowered shirt and rumpled khaki pants popped his head out of an office. "I'm Sommers … ah, come because you've changed your mind about an interview?" He eyed Steve and Catherine and smirked a bit before adding, "Brought the best man even."

"What about _no comment_ don't you understand?" Steve all but growled, "I'm going to say this once. The images you have on that website are from private accounts. Take them down, now. Because even if we can't stop you from publishing the articles, I will start an investigation into the hacking."

Gavin Sommers shook his head. "Commander, like it or not, you and the Lieutenant are news. People want to see what you're doing, what she's wearing. If you'd agree to an interview and a few photos …"

"Mr. Sommers," Catherine stepped closer to Steve, "I can put a block on the site. I'm sure you know that. Take the unauthorized photos down. We don't want our lives or our family and friends' photos splashed all over the internet."

"There are kids in those photos your site is planning to reveal." Danny was in full protective mode. "You're opening them up to danger by association. We all have enemies. And for the record," he leaned in closer, "if you or anyone tries to contact my daughter again, I won't be held responsible."

Sommers glanced at the three people standing, arms crossed, glaring his way. "You know what? I don't give a rat's ass about what any of you people do or don't do with your lives. I'm trying to make a living here. You should be happy the readers are interested in you. Grab your fifteen minutes of fame while you still look," he waved a hand, "like that."

"Take the photos down and kill the story promising private pictures. Public information is one thing, but if you put up any more hacked photos, I'll personally be here before your next breath and arrest you." Steve stepped forward enough that Sommers had no choice but to take a step back.

The man grumbled and shook his head, mumbling about free publicity and looked up to see a young woman about Catherine's age approaching.

"Commander McGarrett, I'm Jani Artz, the lifestyles editor."

Steve recounted what he'd told Sommers, and Jani Artz shook her head. "They'll be taken down, the publisher got your … messages."

"Good," Steve nodded. "I'm not screwing around here, Ms. Artz, there are safety concerns for our families."

Catherine took a glance at Gavin Sommers who was scowling at his boss as they turned to leave. As they did, Jani said, "I get it."

Danny, who was closest, replied, "Excuse me?"

"My dad's a cop, Detective. Milwaukee PD. I get it."

Realizing why she'd been more cooperative than they'd expected, Danny simply said, "Excellent," before the three made their way to the door.

In the parking lot, Catherine turned to face him. "Thanks, Danny, but you should get going, you don't want to be late - you and Grace have that fundraiser lunch, right?" She smiled.

"That we do." Danny grinned at the mention of his daughter. He took out his keys and stepped up to the Camaro before turning back as his phone chirped. "There's Grace now. She made a batch of cupcakes for me to take to HQ for my birthday - I'll bring some in after lunch."

Catherine smiled. "I'm going back to the lieutenant governor's office, save me a cupcake."

Steve grinned in response. "I'll save you two."

* * *

Later that day, back at home, Steve looked over Catherine's shoulder as he approached her on the deck. "What's that?"

She held up her tablet. _"_ The _Navy Times_. Dad just forwarded it," she grinned, "and Carrie did, and Al Cuzzi's daughter Annie sent it to Grace, who also forwarded it, naturally. Along with pictures of her and Danny having lunch."

"They do realize we subscribe to the site?" He was grinning as he read over her shoulder.

"Mom and Carrie had so much fun putting it together and submitting it. They're just making sure we see it."

"Gotta be where Sommers snagged most of his info from, before he made assumptions on the rest."

"Exactly." She turned to kiss his cheek before her eyes returned to the screen and they began to read it together. "But _this_ one's a keeper."

Steve smiled broadly as he glanced at their smiling faces in the featured photo, but he was looking at Catherine when he uttered his response. " _Definitely a keeper_."

"Aww." Her nose wrinkled with a smile. "Right back at you."

* * *

 ** _NAVY TIMES July 1, 2016_**

 _Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, USNR and Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, USNR were married Saturday, April 30th at Ko Olina Resort's Aquaveil Chapel in Kapolei, Hawaii. Lieutenant Cecil Delaney, USN officiated at the ceremony._

 _The bride was escorted by her parents, Captain Joseph Rollins, USN(R) and Doctor Elizabeth Rollins. Miss Grace Williams and Lieutenant Carrie Stagler, USN were co-maids of honor. Bridesmaids were Ms. Mary McGarrett and HPD Officer Kono Kalakaua. Ms. Jenna Allen, Dr. Gabby Ansano and Ms._ _Leilani Kinimaka_ _were greeters and Miss Casey Allen escorted the grandmother of the bride. Miss Kaitlyn Allen was co-ring bearer and Joan McGarrett was the flower girl. Detective Danny Williams was best man. Groomsmen were HPD Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Lieutenant Commander John Parker, USN and Mr. Cody Allen. Master Dylan Allen escorted the grandmother of the groom and Master Jacob Allen was co-ring bearer._

 _The bride wore a chiffon sheath dress with a sweetheart neckline, spaghetti straps and asymmetrical ruching on the bodice and hips, paired with purple shoes. She carried an array of purple flowers._

 _Her attendants wore chiffon knee length purple dresses with sweetheart necklines._

 _A reception immediately followed at Ko Olina Resort where live music was provided by Minkus & Milo._

 _The bride is a graduate with high honors from the United States Naval Academy. After a distinguished 17 year career as a decorated intelligence officer, she reserved her commission and is currently on the Governor of Hawaii's Special Task Force headquartered on Oahu._

 _The groom also graduated from the United States Naval Academy with high honors and served in naval intelligence before graduating BUD/S. A decorated officer and SEAL Team member, he reserved his commission in 2010 to head up the Governor's Task Force._

 _After a weekend at the Halekulani, the newlyweds honeymooned at home for ten days and spent time with visiting friends and family. The couple, who met during their time at the US Naval Academy, resides in Oahu, Hawaii._

 _# End thanks for reading_

* * *

 _AN:_

 _Sammy & Ilna, this was a fun one to write. Thank you for the tons of feedback & idea bouncing and for being the best there is in every possible way._

 _REALMcRollers, thanks as always for the spectacular reviews, DMs and love._

* * *

 _Not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,  
_ _ **drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_ _ **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
